A Trip to the Dentist
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Alison needs to go to the dentist. Too bad Hanna works at the dentist. Ali comes up with a scheme and hilarity ensues


Even when you're hiding because you faked your death, you still need to get dental work done. I don't want to have my teeth fall out. Basically, I chipped a tooth and I need to get it looked at. The problem is that the particular dentist that I need to go Hanna works at. I have to do numerous things to mask my identity. I hope that it's enough, especially since Hanna recognized me as Vivian before. I have an idea that just might be crazy enough to work. I needed to get a new wig that looked like a different hairstyle and I would also have to change my voice.

I grabbed a wig that had an up do. My tooth was really started to hurt. I knew that I would have to decide on a voice. I decided that I would do a British accent, even though I had never done one before. How hard could it be?

I walked toward the dentist office with a coat on and sunglasses. I felt some strands of hair coming out from under my wig, but I didn't have time to fix that. I probably looked like a mess. Hanna would probably see right through the disguise. Then again, she should know that I'm alive.

I walked in and no one seemed to notice anything odd about me. I guess that was a good thing. I walked towards the counter and there Hanna was. I could do this. I could pretend to be someone else.

"Are you here for an appointment?" Hanna asked.

"No…" I replied in my best British voice. It sounded pretty bad. "But I need to see a dentist. My tooth is chipped."

"What's your name?" Hanna asked. Did she actually buy it? Was this actually working or was she that stupid?

"Victoria…Morris." I stammered.

"All right, Vicki. Have a seat and a doctor will see you shortly." Hanna replied. Well that went better than expected, but my tooth still hurt.

I waited there for a few minutes. The wig that was wearing was really itchy, but I couldn't take it off. Hanna would definitely notice. In addition, it wasn't exactly easy to see with my sunglasses. I waited as I looked through whatever magazines they had. It had been a while since I've read Cosmo. Unfortunately the only magazines that they had were _Time, Newsweek, and Sports Illustrated. _These weren't things that I was interested in.

"Victoria, the doctor will see you now." Hanna replied. I walked over there. I wonder if I could possibly take my wig off with the dentist. Did doctor/patient confidentiality apply to dentists?

"How are you, Victoria?" The dentist asked as I took a seat in the chair.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked Britishly.

"I suppose as long as it's not too bad." Dr. Ackard replied.

I took off the wig and my sunglasses.

"Alison…" She replied in shock. "You can't be here. You're dead."

"Obviously not." I explained in my normal "You promised that you would keep it a secret. I had a reason to fake my death. I just can't tell you what it is."

"You should tell Hanna." The doctor suggested.

"Can you please just look at my tooth right now? It really hurts." I requested as I opened my mouth.

She looked inside and noticed that the tooth that was chipped. I didn't know what would need to be done about it.

"It appears that you've chipped your tooth." She told me. "Can you at least tell me how that happened?"

"I know this may be a little hard to believe, but I broke it on a piece of hard candy." I admitted, blushing. My sweet tooth led to a chipped tooth.

"Well I'll have to do a filling." She stated. "I'll need to use some laughing gas. That means that you'll need someone to escort you out of here."

That was bad. I didn't have anyone to do that.

"Can I stay here overnight?" I requested, knowing that she would probably say no.

"No." She answered. "You probably should talk to Hanna about taking you wherever you're going."

I could not think of any way that this could possibly go well. So much could wrong here.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. There was no way that Hanna could keep my secret. Everything would end up falling apart. Plus I had no idea how I would react under laughing gas. "Do it."

The doctor put the gas in my mouth and suddenly, I began to feel extremely bubbly. I don't know why she couldn't just use Novocain. I would rather be numb than stupidly bubbly. She really couldn't even think much about it anymore. I watched as she took out the drill

After an unspecified amount of time, the doctor called Hanna back into the room. I felt drunk. I felt like that time that I got drunk.

"Ali?" Hanna asked in surprise.

"Hi Hanna." I giggled. "I'm not dead or anything I don't know I can tell you about it, but I'm not dead."

"Your friend needs a ride out of here. You get to get off early." Dr. Ackard explained.

"Let me get my wig." I remarked, still laughing. I didn't know what was so funny, but I couldn't stop laughing. I grabbed my wig and crookedly covered my head with it.

Hanna began to walk with me so I didn't fall over.

"Han, you like can't tell anyone about this." I said. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Why are you doing this? Is this another one of your games?" Hanna asked angrily.

"No, I'm not playing anything." I explained. "I'm serious. You can't tell anyone."

We went out to her car. I wanted to get in the front seat. I never really got to drive very much.

"I'm taking you to Aria's." Hanna remarked.

"Hanna, don't." I whined. I then did the only thing that I could think of. I kissed her.

"Okay, my lips are sealed now." Hanna replied.

So I got inspired to write this comedic piece. I know it's completely ridiculous, but at least it's funny. Don't forget to review


End file.
